Noche juntos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Sabía que se iba a ganar un buen golpe por parte de Lucy y que lo mandara a volar al otro lado del mundo pero todo iba a valer la pena con tal de dormir en su cama.


_**Hola chicos**_

 _ **Hoy les traigo con una serie de fanfic por mi propio especial navideño de las series o juegos que he estado subiendo en este año. Así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Estúpido Gray porque siempre se tiene que meter en lo que no le importa

Cierto pelirrosa caminaba por las calles junto con su pequeño compañero azul. El pequeño volaba feliz comiendo un pescado.

-Bueno ya Natsu, mejor hay que ir con Lucy

Ante estas palabras el pelirrosa sonrió y camino más rápido para llegar a la casa de esta. Tanta fue su rapidez que ya estaba abajo de su ventana. De un brinco llego a la ventana y con mucho cuidado entro.

-Lucy...

Susurro. Se imaginaba que su amiga rubia ya estaba dormida. Las luces estaban apagadas. Se fijo en la cama de esta y efectivamente ella ya esta ahi dormida.

-Vamos a dormir Happy

Tanto como el chico como el Exceed se sonrieron. Entraron, cerraron la ventana. El se quito solo sus sandalias y el pequeño solo su pequeño saco verde.

Quitaron las cobijas y se metieron. Sabía que ella se iba a enojar pero valdría la pena.

-Buenas noches Natsu...

El pequeño gato hablo e inmediatamente se durmió. El chico sonrió. Volteo a su lado para ver a su compañera rubia. Le dedico una tranquila sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches Luce...

Y no tardo en dormirse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Frio...

Una chica rubia empezó abrir sus ojos. Aun era oscuro. Tenía frio a pesar de que tenía todas sus cobijas y su pijama más calientita. Se hizo bolita hasta que sintió otro cuerpo a lado de ella.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el pelirrosa y ese gato azul. Estaba a punto de correrlos hasta que sintió el calor que el desprendía.

Se sonrojo ante la idea que tenia. Pero tenía tanto frio. Así que se volvió acostar y se acerco a él. Efectivamente el estaba calientito. Acerco sus brazos y lo abrazo.

Poco a poco empezó a cerrar sus ojos y se quedo dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Pescado...

Cierto gatito azul babeaba entre sueños. Se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la cosa calientita que estaba a un lado de él.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que con su cola azul le había pegado a cierto pelirrosa y de golpe despertó.

-Pero que dem...

No termino de hablar porque unos brazos lo abrazaron más y lo acercaron más a dos cosas suavecitas.

Solo pudo rodar sus ojos para encontrarse con su amiga rubia, aun dormida, abrazándolo y acercándolo a sus pechos.

Iba a gritar pero mejor callo. Sintió otro pequeño bulto a su lado y se encontró con su amigo peli azul. Estaba en medio de esos dos.

Solo suspiro. Sabía que al día siguiente saldría volando hasta llegar al gremio de Blue Pegasus pero todo valdría la pena. Agarro a Happy, se dio la vuelta y de igual manera abrazo a la rubia, la abrazo por la cintura y su cara la enterró más en los pechos de esta.

Sintió como la rubia enredaba sus piernas entre las de él. Se quedo un rato despierto hasta que sintió sus ojos pesados y se durmió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unos traviesos rayos le pegaron a la cara a la rubia. Se quería mover pero sentía un peso en su cintura. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un pelirrosa entre sus pechos.

Esta solo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en el cabello pensando que nadie la vería. Vio como este sonrió entre sueños y se acomodo más.

-Te gusssssta

Un pequeño gato entro volando a la casa de ella. Ella solo se sonrojo y lo aventó lo más lejos posible.

-¿Que te sucede Lucy, porque tanto ruido?

Un pelirrosa despertó tallándose los ojos y aun bostezando. Quería golpear al que lo despertó de su sueño y al que le hizo levantarse esas dos almohadas suavecitas.

-N-Nada...

La chica se iba a levantar cuando un abrazo la regreso de nuevo a la cama.

-Un rato más Lucy...

Ahora el chico la abrazo haciendo que el rostro de ella quedara entre el cuello de él. Y se quedo inmediatamente dormido.

-Ya que...

La chica solo suspiro y de igual manera se durmió. Mientras en la ventana el pequeño Exceed pasaba volando pensando en la dulce venganza que tendría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

Tanto el pelirrosa como la rubia se habían levantado de buen ánimo. Desayunaron y decidieron ir juntos al gremio.

-Sabes Luce no he visto a Happy, ¿Sabes en donde…?

La chica al recordar esto solo pudo rascas su cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir.

-No lo se

El pelirrosa no le creyó pero no siguió preguntando. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta una pelirroja acompañada de una peliblanca aparecieron, en la forma menos amistosa.

-¡USTEDES DOS NO DEBEN DE HACER ESAS COSAS CUANDO AUN NO SE HAN CASADO!

Iban a decir algo cuando un pequeño gato con un pescado en sus patitas los miro con cara de venganza.

La venganza es dulce.

* * *

 _ **Amo a Happy. He leído que muchos lo odia él como es. Pero hay que admitirlo él le agrega risa a Fairy Tail. Es que Happy es azul porque es un gato.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y feliz navidad.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 23 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
